


The Hargreeves - Villains!AU

by phantomofhogwarts



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Hargreeves siblings (Umbrella Academy) are villains, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, How Do I Tag, Inspired By Tumblr, Mention of torture, One Shot, The Commission (Umbrella Academy), mention of violence, villains au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: The members of the group known as The Umbrella Academy have no limits when it comes to using their abilities to get what they want. Another group known as The Commission start to investigate them.
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	The Hargreeves - Villains!AU

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this amazing gifset by @/seance](https://seance.tumblr.com/post/631969512755019776/the-seven-harbingers-of-the-apocalypse-the), I couldn't stop thinking about this idea, so thank you for letting me write this, @/seance!

Nobody would ever dare to challenge any of them. Most of the time, it always felt like everybody knew about them and what they did, but nobody was brave enough to actually face any of them. It felt like everybody was even scared to say their names out loud, it was usual to only refer to them with their aliases or the name of their group. Even then, the mere mention of those words, with hushed voices in the dark, it usually felt like any of them would show up in the corner of the room and ask who was foolish enough to talk about them. Besides all that fear that surrounded the dangerous group known as The Umbrella Academy, there were stories about what they did and how they did.

The group was formed by seven siblings, all of them adopted according to what people said. Each one of them had a different ability and that was what made them so dangerous, because they knew exactly how to use that to reach their goals.

Some of the people who dared to investigate them was known as the Commission. They kept track of all the events in the timeline and decided what should happen and what should be avoided. They were slowly gathering information about the siblings as an effort to try to defeat them. However, this investigation was kept as a secret from most of the part of the Commission and the few people who actually dedicated themselves on that investigation used codes on their studies. An easier way was to refer to each sibling by a number.

The subject 00.01 was known as Spaceboy. He was known for having a short temper if anyone threatened him or his siblings and there were some stories about how he nearly killed one of his own siblings in the middle of a discussion. As far as their investigation went, Spaceboy had strength and endurance in levels much higher than any regular human being. It was also reported by some sources how his upper body looked like a gorilla and that was the reason why he tried to cover himself with bigger coats all the time. It was also one of the reasons why he was so scary.

The Kraken was the alias for subject 00.02. Just like Spaceboy, he was also known for having a short temper, but he was even more dangerous if any of the other members of the group were in danger. His ability was thrown objects manipulation and the Commission was lucky enough to find someone who was tortured by the siblings and saw this ability first hand. That man, called Hazel, said the siblings tied him against the wall and the Kraken threw knife after knife at him as a way to get information about the death of his girlfriend. However, the Kraken wasn’t worried about not hurting him and Hazel still had some big scars on his face and arms to prove that. The Commission asked if he did say anything the siblings wanted to hear and Hazel only nodded and said he didn’t want to see a knife in his throat if he didn’t say what they wanted to know. He was lucky to be left with life after that, according to him.

The next one in their list was subject 00.03, the Rumor and she could change reality using only her voice. One day, the Commission received an anonymous call about a man at the hospital with burnt hands. One of their agents talked to this man and he told them how Rumor told him to put his hands into boiling water and he did it without questioning. He felt his skin almost melt with the hot temperature, but it was like he had lost control of his own body and couldn’t pull his hands out of the water. The part that scared him the most was how the Rumor smiled while seeing his pain.

The Séance was known by the Commission as subject 00.04. He could control and commune with the dead and that ability was very useful in the torture sessions the siblings had. The Commission found a recording with a statement from a former sergeant from the army that barely survived his encounter with the siblings and the resulting trauma of that. This man was sent to a mental institution because nobody believed him when he told how the Séance summoned an army of ghosts of his old platoon as revenge against the death of one of the soldiers from that same group. The sergeant vaguely remembered some dog tags that the Séance waved at his face before walking out of the room and letting the angry ghosts scream at his ears for hours that felt like days. That recorded statement kept in the Commission’s files was the last time the sergeant ever talked before being sent to the mental institution 5 years ago. Now, the doctors said he spends all his days only staring at the wall, without blinking and never saying a word to anyone.

The Boy or subject 00.05 seemed to be the youngest member of the group, but the Commission had some doubts on that. He looked like a normal kid, but he could time travel and do spatial jumps. He was considered one of the most dangerous members of The Umbrella Academy and the Commission believed this was because of a space jump that went wrong. The Boy came back from this with more anger than before. There was also a theory at the Commission that he was responsible for a mysterious massacre in a local coffee shop. The police never found information enough to understand how all those men got killed that night. 

The subject 00.06 was known as The Horror. His ability was one of the most powerful among the siblings, since the Commission described that as a living portal to an Eldritch dimension. Basically, he had tentacles that would come out of his stomach and kill anyone in their reach. Once, the siblings were surrounded in one of their attacks and The Horror walked to the front and killed a whole group of special agents by himself with only his tentacles. Nobody had the required equipment to fight against him.

The last member was known as The White Violin and kept in the files as subject 00.07. She was considered one of the most unstable and dangerous of the group due to her ability to manipulate sound waves. One of most famous stories about her was how she made a whole building fall down in a few seconds. There was also a theory that she had a different side of herself when she used her abilities. People said she was colder than the others and would never show any sign of mercy at anybody that walked in her way. The white in her eyes was an exact representation of what the destruction she did meant to her soul: absolutely nothing.

It was another normal day when the Commission realized the Hargreeves’ actions would lead to an apocalypse. All their research would finally be useful as a way to stop them, no matter at what cost. But, did they have the necessary strength to fight The Umbrella Academy?


End file.
